


Destiel but I wrote it with my eyes closed

by Crayons_and_Quills



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, I have no idea how to write actual stories so here be confused, I wrote this story with my eyes closed, If you can understand what I'm saying, M/M, gift for Jacky_think_about_it because I do like her I promise, i guess, not even kidding, not punishing her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayons_and_Quills/pseuds/Crayons_and_Quills
Summary: I wrote Destiel with my eyes closed. Crack, I guess? If you can even figure what is going on.My first work, thought I would make it count.





	Destiel but I wrote it with my eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jacky_think_about_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacky_think_about_it/gifts).



Dean walked down the street, Cas, as usual, was with gim. They held eachother Sam shsp it every-ek si0=s 0t ‘ 0ts tie urea7es7 s9- t0 ua--ej; They WUB ESAHVHIOT. Its cute and they hig adh are jeger a sad eger ajd tue7 just want to love eachothe foreber and dirnk slsfkjshies. Thwen dean puts his dijck and vagdjfna at jos cas amd tjwes u lpve wacjptejr ,ale ;lp;ev naonoes.


End file.
